Sweet and kawaii Schu-chan
by shi-chan
Summary: YAOI. Crawford changes after an accident that turns the annoying German to a kid. Will the love still glow if Shuldich gets back to normal?


I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of that legal crap. They all belong to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss. Scratch the idea of suing me, b'coz I'm flat and hopelessly broke. If you do not like YAOI then do NOT read. C&C welcome at shi_chan@rurounikenshin.cc  
  
SWEET AND KAWAII SCHU-CHAN  
  
  
  
It all started with the mission. Crawford and Farfarello were to go on the second floor of the building to get rid of the bank owner who was a threat to Esset. Nagi and Schuldich were to go to the basement and plant a bomb in the laboratory. Unfortunately, something went wrong, and Crawford never saw it coming. Schuldich, being the bimbo that he was, found the colorful chemicals quite interesting and decided to perform and 'experiment' mixing everything his hands touched. An explosion occurred and Schuldich was in it. Now, all that was left of him was …  
  
Crawford winced at the ear shattering wail that emitted from the one year old toddler in Nagi's shaking grasp. "What the hell happened?" Crawford yelled angrily above the screeching wails. This caused poor Schu-chan to wail even more.  
  
"Maa, Maa, Crawford-san. Don't shout." Nagi said shakily, desperately trying to calm Schu-chan down because if he didn't, he knew that Crawford would be blowing fire out. "He'll cry even more." Nagi was practically begging, while Farfarello amusingly watched Schu-chan scream, showing ten growing teeth. Nagi quickly shoved the child in to Crawford's grasp, and amazingly Schu-chan stopped wailing. "Oh now will you look at that?" Nagi said, forcing a smile. "He likes you, so you take care of him! Bye!" With that said, Nagi grabbed Farfarello and with his powers carried himself and psycho out of the apartment.  
  
"NAGI!" Crawford yelled, his scream echoing through out the entire apartment complex, people wincing as they heard, even from a range of one kilometer.  
  
*  
  
It has been a week since that unfaithful incident. Nagi and Farfarello did not dare return home, and instead seeked refuge in the Weiss safe house, earning a good laugh from all of them, even Aya, after relating what happened. They all agreed, for their own benefits to find a way to return Schuldich to normal.  
  
Meanwhile, Crawford was having a hard time. He was not experienced with babies. He never even touched one, let alone stand one. At that moment, he was lying on his bed, in his pajamas, a sleeping Schu-chan next to him, dressed in plain blue pajamas with the ABC's printed all over it. Since Schu-chan will not be able to wear any of the real Schuldich's clothes, Crawford went to the mall, carrying a giggling bundle, getting admiring looks from everyone. He hated it and had the burning desire to pull his gun out and shoot everyone within range. The child did not do him harm, but he just simply hated kids.  
  
For a week, Crawford barely got any sleep, because, being a kid and annoying one at that, Schu-chan would scream at the top of his lungs, stretching the amazingly-still-functioning larynx, either he's hungry or in need of a diaper change. Crawford was slowly going insane, and yet, he somehow felt good being near the infant. That moment, Schu-chan stirred in his sleep, his short bouncy fiery orange hair tousled, jade eyes hidden by closed lids and long beautiful eye lashes. Crawford hoisted himself up, supporting his weight under one arm and staring at the child. Schu-chan shivered slightly. Crawford's eyes softened at the innocent form beside him. The next thing he knew, he was pulling the child close to him, enveloping him in his warm embrace.  
  
"Sleep, Schu-chan. Sleep well." He slowly whispered.  
  
Things were very different the days that followed.  
  
Crawford did not mind when Schu-chan would pick up a pen or marker from his office and start scribbling on the walls. He no longer cared if the child left a trail of books, magazines or folders behind him whenever he walked around the house. He no longer cared if he had to bathe him either because Schu-chan did not get all the food in to his mouth or because he just fiddled with soil from the plant pot in Crawford's office.  
  
Crawford, however, was getting dizzy spells very often nowadays, and he knew because it was his lack of sleep. He brushed it away and focused on Schu-chan, who at the moment was playing with a plastic yellow spoon. That spoon flew across the kitchen floor. Crawford, on his chair watched with a smile on his face, sipping his eighth cup of coffee for that day. Schu-chan stood up and latched on to Crawford's pants grinning up at him.  
  
"What now? Done with your spoon?" Crawford asked.  
  
"Brad!" The child nodded and waved his arms up. "Brad! Brad! Brad! Brad!"  
  
Crawford felt happy. He did not know that hearing his name coming from a child's mouth would have a gigantic impact on him. He picked up the child and kissed it gently on the forehead. "Yes, my love?"  
  
"Love Brad! Love Brad!" The child began a new tantrum. "Love brad! Chu love Brad!"  
  
Crawford pulled off his glasses, earning a giggled from the child. "Love me huh?" He asked, and planted a kiss on the child's nose. "Tell me that once you're back to normal." Crawford stood up, child in his arms. "Want to go out?"  
  
"Go out! Chu go out with Brad?" The child asked.  
  
"Yes. Schu go out with Brad." Crawford nodded, entering his room and placing the child on the bed as he dug out clothes. He chose a pair of white shorts, a green t-shirt with a picture of a yellow lightning bolt on it, white socks and a pair of green sneakers. He brushed the child's hair and wiped his face. He himself got ready, wearing simple black slacks and a button down khaki shirt, rolling the sleeves till his elbows. "Let's go, Schu-chan."  
  
"Yay!" The baby smiled and held his arms up, gesturing to be carried.  
  
Crawford headed for the car park and entered his black BMW, fastening Schu- chan in the front seat and pulling away from the curb. He drove to the park located in the edge of town, where he knew that at that moment would be empty, since it was already eight in the evening. Upon reaching the park, Crawford passed by a candy store, got Schu-chan a bright red cherry lollipop before gently sitting him on a swing and lightly began to push him. The red head mused at his lollipop and began to suck the sweet thing.  
  
As Crawford held the rope of the swing, gently swinging it back and forth, he began to think. Schuldich, that annoying, loud and messy German always got in to his nerve. But in the past two weeks counting, Crawford realized just how much he cared for the German. True, he got annoyed often at him, but it was only a mental reflex action to hide the fact that he was falling for him. Oh yes, and he was falling hard. He had purposely made his mental barrier extra powerful, just in case Schuldich finds out. God, he'd go nuts when Schuldich, mastermind, sexy, loud and annoying man, that he was crazy for him. His abilities showed him nothing of him and Schuldich getting to together. Not that he was expecting it, but he was hoping. After all, hope has its miracles.  
  
Crawford looked down at Schu-chan who was looking up at him, worry in his eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"Brad? Brad love Chu?" He asked.  
  
Crawford nodded, picking the child up. "Brad loves Schu. Even if Schu does not know it." Schu-chan giggled and hugged Crawford. Crawford smiled his rare smiles and headed for the car.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Nagi and Omi slapped each other a high five. For one month that summer, they were working non-stop in formulating a remedy, and now they finally have it. Youji, Farfarello and Aya went to get or rather steal the chemicals from one of Esset's laboratories. Ken, Omi and Nagi went on preparing them, which took them three days.  
  
"Crawford-san will be furious." Ken said. "I mean, it's been a month since you went home."  
  
"I know." Nagi admitted fear. "I just hope he does not pull out his gun and shoot me once he opens the door."  
  
"We'll come with you. I want to see Schuldich and the look on Crawford's face." Youji said, running a hand through his soft hair.  
  
Upon agreeing, they all went. Nagi trembled, and even Farfarello had that fearful glint in his single golden eye. They all piled in to the elevator that slowly took them to their doom. Nagi shook with each step that he tripped more than once.  
  
"Calm down, chibi." Youji said. "It'll turn out okay." Aya nodded at the playboy's words. Nagi gave Youji a shaky smile and continued down the hallway.  
  
Nagi stared at the oak door in front of him. Inhaling, he pressed the doorbell and braced himself, Farfarello tensing up beside him, the four Weiss kitties behind him. The door opened, and Crawford stood there, in black slacks and khaki button down blouse, with sleeves rolled up. His glasses were not on the bridge of his nose. He had a sour look on his face and Nagi found it difficult to breath.  
  
"Brad! Brad!" A squeaky voice called out, and all eyes fell on a one-foot and ten inch tall red head that was now latching on Crawford's pants. "Brad? Who them?"  
  
"My! Look at that!" Ken mused. "He's so cute." Ken was about to touch the red head when the barrel of the gun touched his forehead threateningly. His eyes looked up and found Crawford glaring at him, eyes basically saying touch-and-you-die. Ken swallowed hard and backed away.  
  
"You!" Crawford snarled at Nagi, who yelped and hid behind Aya. Farfarello, having about 0.0001% sanity left, stepped back and hid behind Omi.  
  
"Calm down, pre-cog." Youji said, holding his hand up. "They're here with a remedy. Be thankful."  
  
"We helped them." Omi added.  
  
Crawford eyed every single one of them before tucking his gun away. He left the door open, picking up Schu-chan and heading for the living room, Schu- chan giggling.  
  
The latter in the doorstep stepped in. Omi pulled out a test tube from his backpack, containing a pink liquid. Crawford eyed all of them with the critical eye. Omi was preparing some milk, before mixing the entire content of the remedy in it. With a shaky hand, Omi handed Crawford the bottle, who took it and handed it to Schu-chan, who began to drink it with no complaint.  
  
"So how was he?" Aya asked in his cold exterior. He just got a glare for an answer, so he glared back.  
  
"Crawford-san, was he trouble?" Nagi asked, with all the courage he could muster.  
  
"Why would you care?" Crawford said, voice dripping with pure and utter sarcasm. "You just left anyway."  
  
"Gomen." Nagi said quickly, bowing his head. "I – I went to find the remedy."  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" Crawford said.  
  
Schu-chan flung an empty bottle on the ground, causing it to bounce and roll across the living room. He gave a cute burp, causing Ken to awwww, and then suddenly began to wail. Crawford blinked. He held the kid in front of him and studied him.  
  
"What the hell did you just feed him? Poison?" Crawford yelled. He desperately tried to calm the kid down, because he was barely breathing and his face was turning from red to indigo. Crawford feared for the child's health.  
  
"Oh my God!" Aya said, as he watched Schu-chan slowly suffocate himself from crying hard.  
  
"Schu-chan stop." Crawford begged. He closed his eyes, tears falling down. "Oh god." He said in English. "Please stop schu-chan. Please." His tears landed on the child's cheek. The crying ceased and all that was heard was a loud yell as Schu-chan transformed from a toddler to the fine and sexy man that he was. Because of his weight, Crawford lost his balance and fell on top of the German. The Weiss knew better and began to tip-toe away. They knew that when Schuldich was pissed off, he fired ballistic thoughts at anyone within range and drove them insane. They fled the apartment, pulling Nagi and Farfarello with them.  
  
Crawford winced as he fell. He heard a grunt then curses in a foreign language that he knew was German. He pushed himself up and stopped midway. He still had tears in his eyes, and they landed on the German's cheeks. That German now lay under him naked from head to toe.  
  
"Fucking hell, Crawford! What the fuck are you doing to me?" Schuldich screamed, shoving Crawford off him hard, that the American banged the back of his head on the side of the door frame hard, causing it to bleed. "What the fuck are you thinking? And why on earth am I naked? What were you doing to me?" Schuldich was demanding answers.  
  
Crawford winced as harsh questions were lashed out at him. He did not remember. Schuldich had no memory whatsoever of what happened in the past months. That hit Crawford hard on the chest. Tears of anger and sadness threatened to burst out.  
  
"Answer me Crawford!" Schuldich yelled.  
  
Crawford got to his feet and headed for his room, closing the door and leaning against it. He slid down, sitting on the floor, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.  
  
"FUCK YOU, CRAWFORD!"  
  
Schuldich yelled loud, firing angry and furious thoughts everywhere. Crawford did not bother to put up his mental shield. He felt the pain eating away at his brain like tumors. Crawford did one thing he never did in his entire life. He screamed in pain and fainted.  
  
*  
  
  
  
He was in his office, a week later, after staying in his room in those seven cursed days, not coming out to eat or even drink, typing at his laptop. He finished the last document, before closing the laptop, pulling his glasses off. His eyes fell on a framed picture. A picture of him in a white button down shirt with rolled sleeves, smiling and a grinning Schu- chan, arms around Crawford's neck. He had taken the picture at some point during Schuldich's temporary youth. How he loved that picture, the only thing that reminded him that Schuldich once loved him. The memory made him sad. Schuldich was never in the house, and Nagi along with Farfarello refused to come home until the situation has calmed down.  
  
"Schu-chan." Crawford said and buried his face in his hands, closing his eyes, as silent tears escaped them. "If only I could hear you say 'I love you'."  
  
Crawford did not hear the door to his office open. "These are yours." He looked up and found a stack of envelopes in front of him. He found Schuldich looking down at him, with that grin plastered on his face that he used to find very annoying, now he found loveable and cute.  
  
"Thank you. Now leave." He said, trying to keep calm, but sadness was eating away at his once strong guts.  
  
Schuldich noticed his red eyes. He draped himself on one of the leather chairs and laughed. "Let me ask you something, pre-cog." He said, eyes turning serious, but the grin still on his face. "Was I trouble for you?"  
  
Crawford was casually flipping through the envelopes, which were mainly bills. He stopped mid-way at Schuldich's question. Something crossed his features, and Schuldich swore that it was sadness. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Heard what happed from Chibi." He meant Nagi. "So was I trouble?"  
  
Crawford slammed the envelopes hard on his table and got to his feet. "Schuldich, if you have nothing else to do, I suggest you get the fuck out of my office! Now!" He hissed.  
  
"Why?" Schuldich answered back. "You're getting very worked up on an innocent question."  
  
"Get out!" Crawford hissed, voice dripping with venom. It was painful. He knew Schuldich was playing around with his feelings. He knew that it was all an act just to get him worked up, and by God it was working damn well.  
  
"Answer me, Brad." Schuldich repeated, taunting him.  
  
To Crawford, that was the last straw. He stormed out of the office and entered his room, slamming the door with great force that hinges shook. He pulled his clothes off angrily, tossing the expensive pieces of his tailored suit around and pulled on his pajama bottoms. He lay in bed, hugged a pillow and held the covers up to his nose, closing his eyes, tears trickling down. He cried often now, and he didn't mind. Because it assured him that he was still human.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Schuldich blinked as heard the door slam shut. He shrugged and stood up, deciding to fish around Crawford's office, now that he the chance. He sat on his chair and pulled drawers open, finding nothing interesting he got ready to leave. His eyes caught a tiny framed picture on the table and he gently picked it up. He studied it and something hit him. Crawford was smiling, and that was him in his arms, smiling just as lovingly as Crawford did.  
  
"Brad." He whispered, and fingered the picture. Several emotions swarm through him. Anger, fear, hurt, happiness, love? He could not identify them all, but he knew one thing for certain. He needed to go and talk to Crawford.  
  
Placing the picture back to its original place, he strode out of the office and headed for Crawford's room. He slowly opened it and peeked. Crawford was in bed, his back to him. Schuldich stepped inside and closed the door silently behind him. He slowly sat on the bed and studied Crawford's sleeping figure. He was beautiful, dark hair tousled cutely, eyes closed, well defined body highlighted by the moonlight. Schuldich longed to be hugged by him, just like in the picture.  
  
"Brad." He whispered and touched his cheek. They were wet and hurt covered the German's face. Crawford was crying. He fished around in Crawford's mind and saw his thoughts.  
  
He does not remember a thing. Oh God, he doesn't know anything that happened. Why? Why was his memories taken away? If only – If only I can hear him say 'Chu love Brad' just like before. If only – If only …  
  
Schuldich stopped and closed his eyes. Now he understood. He brushed a lock of Crawford's hair away from his face. His eyes suddenly snapped open.  
  
"Schuldich!" he yelped and backed away just a bit. "What –"  
  
Schuldich's finger touched Crawford's lips. "Don't say anything." He leaned forward and gently kissed Crawford's lips, the sweetness capturing him and soon he was kissing him with fiery passion that Crawford equally returned.  
  
Crawford, for some reason hated Schuldich' clothes. He angrily removed them, throwing them as far as possible. Once they were both naked, Schuldich lay on top of his to-be-lover and kissed his neck, lips and tongue trailing down, lightly sucking on a nipple. Crawford moaned, hands running through the German's silky strands of red hair. They shared so much passion that it was impossible to think that it could happen. When Schuldich entered Crawford and got released, Crawford gave out a loud and deep cry, while Schuldich, continued giving him endless pleasure. Schuldich kissed his hard maleness before licking it clean from Crawford's white seed. Schuldich loved him, and he loved to very core of his soul. Schuldich came and he collapsed beside Crawford, heaving heavy breaths.  
  
"Crawford, I wanted to thank you." He said. The American turned his head to look at him. Pools of endless green mesmerized him. "And also to tell you how much I care and love you." Crawford's lips slowly parted in surprise. "I love you, Brad."  
  
Crawford smiled slowly, and hugged the younger man. How long he has been waiting to hear those words, he could not remember. "I love you Schu-chan. I always have and always will."  
  
The two fell asleep, the first ray of the shining sun glowing upon the two of them.  
  
OWARI  
  
  
  
Yippee! Okay, forgive the grammar or spelling errors. I've written a fic for Slam Dunk with nearly the same plot. Then again, I always do for all my favorite anime. I love kids, and the idea of baby Schuldich turns me on. Anyway, C&C welcome at shi_chan@rurounikenshin.cc 


End file.
